A Relatively Menial Job
|type = Fighters Guild quest |faction = Fighters Guild |id = m0b00y15 }} A Relatively Menial Job is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent into a local building to kill a pack of rodents. Background Having proven their worth by completing some menial tasks, the Agent can join the Fighters Guild in the Iliac Bay. With full Fighters Guild membership, the Agent will be paid for completing quests for the Guild, and will improve their reputation to gain ranks within. Objectives *Speak with a Questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Find the building specified by the Questgiver in town **Destroy all of the pests inside. *Return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough After joining the Fighters Guild at one of their many Guildhalls across the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be told of a "relatively menial job" that needs taking care of. According to one of the Guild's Questgivers, a local building has been infested by some pests, either rats or bats the Questgiver is not sure. Eitherway, the Agent must head to the house and kill all of the problematic pests. A Menial Extermination The Questgiver will only give the name of the building, not a specific location, so the Agent will have to ask around town to get some directions. Once inside, the Agent will find either a giant bat or a giant rat roaming within, with more appearing every few moments. Once seven are dead, the Agent will receive a notification stating: With the infestation over, the Agent must return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will be paid a random amount of for killing all of the pests, as well as a standard boost to their reputation within the Guild. Failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has joined the Fighters Guild. **Apart from the giant bats, however, this quest is identical to the non-member quest "The Menial Job." *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: "Some idiot didn't repair his roof for a couple of months. Now she's got giant bats in her house." **Success: "I heard the Fighters Guild sent some race over to kill the bats in that woman's home. Cost her a bundle, but I suppose its better than abandoning her home." **Failure: "Did you hear about the woman that had to abandon her home? It was overrun with giant bats and she didn't have enough gold to pay the Fighters Guild to kill them." *All dialogue with the Questgiver implies the building in question is a house, despite the fact that the target building can be any of the ones in town Bugs * The Agent will not receive a reward for completing the quest. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plug-in. * The notification informing the Agent that they have killed enough rats/bats does not appear. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plug-in. Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests